Eternal Wind (theme)
"Eternal Wind" is the main theme of Final Fantasy III. It was originally composed by Nobuo Uematsu. A popular theme within the series, "Eternal Wind" was called "quite possibly be the best world map music" in a video game by an online source.RPGFan Soundtracks Game appearances Final Fantasy III "Eternal Wind" was first released in the original version's soundtrack, of which it was the seventh track. It was subsequently re-recorded for the original soundtrack of the DS version, of which it is the ninth track. It was also included in the theme for the 3D remake's introduction video, "Memory of the Wind ~Legend of the Eternal Wind~", the first track of the original soundtrack. "Eternal Wind", being the main theme, plays on the world map of both the Floating Continent and Overworld. It does not play in the world map of the submerged Overworld. Its theme is also included in the ending theme. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII In the bar in Ruffian a singer performs a vocal arrangement of "Eternal Wind". A full arrangement of the song appears on the Original Soundtrack PLUS. Lyrics Final Fantasy XIV A rearranged version of "Eternal Wind" plays in the ending cutscene of the Crystal Tower storyline. It was composed by Masayoshi Soken. Another arrangement of "Eternal Wind" later appears in the extended version of "Shadowbringers," the main theme of the Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers expansion. ''Final Fantasy XV The original version and the ''Dissidia Final Fantasy arrangement appear in the music player. The original is the third track of Memories of FFIII purchased from Coernix Station - Alstor for 100 gil. "Eternal Wind -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY III)" appears in the Final Fantasy XV music player as part of the Memories of DISSIDIA FF album bought from Old Lestallum for 500 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) An arrangement of "Eternal Wind" by Takeharu Ishimoto plays in the Destiny Odyssey III storyline stage boards. Known as "Eternal Wind -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY III", it is the fourteenth track of the first disc of the original soundtrack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Dissidia arrangement of "Eternal Wind" is used as the Onion Knight's world map theme. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT "Eternal Wind - DFF arrange - from FINAL FANTASY III" is a new arrangement by Takeharu Ishimoto it is the ninth track of the first disc of the original soundtrack. It is a default theme. The original NES version can be bought from the shop for 3,600 gil. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Eternal Wind" is the Field Music Sequence used for the Final Fantasy III Series Play. It is also one of the Field Music Sequences that may play in a Dark Note, with a more random assortment of marks than in the basic three difficulties. The theme appears on Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Compilation Album. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Eternal Wind" is used as a Field Music Sequence. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival "Eternal Wind" is a Field Music Sequence that is available to the player by default. World of Final Fantasy A version of "Eternal Wind" appears as the background music in the town of Saronia. Arrangement album appearances Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind An arranged "Eternal Wind" is present on the second track of the Final Fantasy III: Eternal Legend of the Wind album, "Following the Wind". It begins at 4:36 and ends at 7:05, with an instantaneous switch to the Final Fantasy III "Battle 1". It is the second track of the album. Final Fantasy: Love Will Grow "Yuukyuu no Kaze" ("Eternity's Wind") is a vocal arrangement of "Eternal Wind", performed by Risa Ohki. It is sung in Portuguese. It is the second track of the album. Lyrics Final Fantasy Remix This album features a trance remix of the 3D version of the theme by music duo Ante. It is the second track of the album. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection A classical guitar arrangement of "Eternal Wind" was featured in this album performed by Yuji Sekiguchi. It is the seventh track of the album. Piano Opera Final Fantasy I/II/III A piano arranged version of the theme appears on this album by Hiroyuki Nakayama. It is the twelfth track of the album. Live orchestra performances Tour de Japon: Music from Final Fantasy "Eternal Wind" was part of the "Final Fantasy Medley I-III 2004", a piece performed during a concert tour featuring music from the Final Fantasy series that toured Japan from March 12th to April 16th, 2004. It is the tenth track of the album of the concert's recording. ''Distant Worlds IV: more music from FINAL FANTASY An orchestral arrangement performed by Distant Worlds Philharmonic Orchestra and Chorus is included on this album, called "Zephyr Memories -Legend of the Eternal Wind-". Compilation album appearances ''Final Fantasy Vinyls "Eternal Wind" is included on the second disc of this collector's edition set. Appearances outside Final Fantasy media Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable An arrangement of "Eternal Wind" is included in this crossover between Final Fantasy and Dragon Quest for the PlayStation Portable. It has similarities to its remaster for the Final Fantasy III 3D release. External links *[https://soundcloud.com/takeharu-ishimoto/dissidia-final-fantasy-final-fantasy-iii Listen to the Dissidia Final Fantasy arcade version on Takeharu Ishimoto's Soundcloud] References Category:Field themes from Final Fantasy III Category:Field themes from Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Category:Field themes from Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Field themes from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Category:Field themes from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Category:Field themes from World of Final Fantasy de:Eternal Wind